


the green and the purple

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: A short bit about Lord Phobos.





	

Lord Phobos thought... a lot about home. About who he’d left behind. He knew his parents were diplomats and that his people were further evolved than whatever was here, but some of them were better than emotions (though friendship was a much preferred option to other types of companionship) and that he did not miss.

But did they miss him?

He remembered the planet in its purple and green glory, the pink lakes and the two moons, one of which he was named after. He remembered the seasons. When the bitter cold nipped his face, and when the heat would make him want to melt.

For some reason, he couldn’t remember the faces very well, if at all. He knew a lot looked like him - gangly, all limbs and light feet, with technicolour skin.

He rubbed his fingers together and recalled the texture of the robes he’d worn in various ceremonies. He’d hated it. They were rough, at least like wool on Earth, but resplendent in fabric with exposed intricate stitching.

Lord Phobos squeezed his eyes tighter and felt the Earth move.

**Author's Note:**

> i sorta hc that even post-memory wipe phobos recalls how his planet was before meouch hit but nothing really after that.  
> he still thinks it's how it used to be.  
> thanks.


End file.
